1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for projecting a spatial image, and more particularly, to an apparatus for projecting a spatial image in which the spatial image with a background is projected into a space through a projection unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Unlike two-dimensional images, spatial images render depth. Humans can sense a three-dimensional effect when a spatial image is viewed through both eyes.
Apparatuses for projecting a spatial image provide viewers with a three-dimensional effect that has the same realism as a physical object, by projecting the spatial image.
The spatial image is projected by applying 3D display technologies using, for example, polarization, shutter glasses, parallax barrier, lenticular lenses, and the like, but these methods require a user to wear specially-designed glasses in order for the user to see the 3D images or provide a restricted viewing angle even if the glasses are not required.
Another method for projecting a spatial image is a volume method using a spinning screen, in which the 3D image can be viewed from every direction but the image cannot be touched since the image is present on a screen.